starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Terrinald Screed/Leyendas
Terrinald Screed fue un oficial del Departamento Judicial durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica y un temprano aliado político del Senador Palpatine. Durante sus primeros años como comandante, Screed rompió el asedio de los piratas Biskara en Niele, donde perdió el ojo izquierdo. En las Guerras Clon sirvió a la Marina de la República al mando de la Flota Victoria junto a Jan Dodonna. Tras la ascensión del Imperio Galáctico, Screed se convirtió en uno de los primeros almirantes de la Armada Imperial, llegando a actuar como mano derecha del Emperador Palpatine. El almirante Screed comandó las fuerzas imperiales contra los Reductos Separatistas durante la Reconquista del Borde Exterior. Durante esta, su gran actuación en la Ofensiva en Ciutric no pasó desapercibida, por lo que el Moff Wilhuff Tarkin le escogió para ser uno de los líderes en la ofensiva final contra los separatistas en la Operación de las Extensiones Occidentales. Con la muerte del Emperador en la Batalla de Endor entró en una carrera con alguno de los caudillos más importantes del antiguo orden para hacerse con el control de los restos del Imperio. Estas luchas internas ayudaron a la Nueva República a crecer y hacerse más poderosa. Finalmente fue asesinado por uno de sus rivales en esta lucha de poder, el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj. Biografía Inicios en la Antigua República Terrinald Screed nació durante las últimas décadas de la República Galáctica. Estudio en la prestigiosa Academia Militar de Carida y en la Academia Naval de Prefsbelt IV. Tras esto se licenció en la carrera Judicial y sirvió al Departamento Judicial. Screed adquirió el rango de comandante en el 35 ABY gracias a su valerosa actuación liderando la flota de la República contra los Piratas Biskaran en el asedio de Niele. Durante la batalla el ataque de un Vibro-ax le hirió de gravedad en el ojo izquierdo, el cual finalmente perdió. Este hecho lejos de frenar su carrera le hizo continuar adelante más convencido que antes gracias a un parche cibernético que remplazaba el ojo mutilado. El comandante Screed tenía la impresión de que servía a una República que se estaba en decadencia, y que los poderes internos de esta eran los culpables. Por esta razón se convirtió en uno de los primeros aliados del Palpatine, que por aquel entonces era Senador de Naboo. thumb|left|175px|Screed de joven Al final de la Crisis Separatista se había convertido en una de las figuras más importantes del Departamento Judicial, del cual ejercía de portavoz muy a menudo. Screed estaba fuertemente convencido de que la creciente amenaza de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes requería una fuerza más grande de la que poseía la República. Estos activos eran los Jedi y las diversas fuerzas planetarias que cada sistema pudiera reunir. Por ello fue uno de los defensores más acorrimos de la creación del Gran Ejército de la República y del Acta de Creación Militar, defendiendo su postura incluso en las Noticias de la HoloRed. Cuando la tensión con los Separatistas desembocó en las Guerras Clon en el 22 ABY, Screed vio en el conflicto una oportunidad única de acabar con la decadencia de la República. Guerras Clon Durante la guerra, Screed jugó un papel muy activo en el bando republicano. Antes del 20 ABY fue ascendido a capitán y fue seleccionado por su grandes aptitudes para comandar una de las primeras flotas de Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I junto al también prometedor capitán Jan Dodonna, la Flota Victoria. Su primera misión no fue una travesía de reconocimiento cualquiera. Fueron enviados a detener un convoy separatista liderado por Dua Ningo que recientemente había roto un bloqueo de la República en los Astilleros de Foerost y lanzado un conjunto de ataques al Núcleo Galáctico. En la campaña que decidiría que facción controlaría los mundos del núcleo la flota de Screed y Dodonna colisionaron con la flota de Ningo en las batallas de Ixtlar, Alsakan y Basilisk antes de la batalla final en Anaxes. Durante esta confrontación las fuerzas de Dodonna dañaron la flota de Ningo, causándoles importantes bajas. Las naves de Screed emergieron del Hiperespacio y lanzaron el ataque final, derrotando a Ningo y los separatistas. Pese a la victoria, la nave de Screed sufrió importantes daños que hirieron al capitán de gravedad, siendo necesaria una segunda reconstrucción cibernética en él. Tres semanas más tarde de la Batalla de Anaxes tanto Dodonna como Screed fueron condecorados con la Cruz Holt, uno de los más grandes honores entregados en Anaxes. Aún con el enorme dolor que sufría por sus heridas asistió a la ceremonia. Posteriormente ambos fueron recibidos como héroes en Coruscant, siendo Screed ascendido a vicealmirante y se le dio el mando de la flota residente del planeta, honor concedido por el mismo Canciller Palpatine en persona. De esta manera se convirtió en uno de los hombres más poderosos ya que tenía a su mando las defensas de la capital de la Galaxia. Este rango le apartó de la guerra por un tiempo lo que le permitió recuperarse de las lesiones. Más tarde participaría activamente en la Batalla de Coruscant al mando de las fuerzas de defensa de la República. Era Imperial thumb|175px|Screed y [[Jan Dodonna|Dodonna siendo condecorados]] Con la muerte de los líderes separatistas y el fin de las Guerras Clon, la República se transformó en el primer Imperio Galáctico, tal como anunció el recién nombrado Emperador Palpatine en el discurso de proclamación del Nuevo Orden en el que se culpaba a separatistas y jedi de la decadencia de la Galaxia. Screed mantuvo su apoyo a Palpatine y se convirtió en uno de los primeros oficiales al mando de la Armada Imperial. Fue ascendido a Almirante y se convirtió en la mano derecha del Emperador. En el 19 ABY fue enviado al Borde Exterior en la campaña imperial de reconquista de esos territorios. Screed estuvo al mando de la flota imperial durante la primera fase de la operación contra los Reductos Separatistas en la Ofensiva en Ciutric. El rotundo éxito de su misión aumentó más aún su reputación en la marina imperial. Dos años más tarde la Reconquista del Borde Exterior todavía seguía en marcha, y el Emperador preparaba sus fuerzas para asestar el golpe definitivo a los separatistas y piratas que se habían refugiado en las regiones más occidentales del Borde Exterior. Entre estos grupos se encontraban los restos de la flota del General Grievous que habían huido tras el fin de la guerra a las Regiones Desconocidas. El Moff Wilhuff Tarkin le seleccionó para dirigir la flota imperial en la Operación de las Extensiones Occidentales en el 17 ABY junto al también almirante Bannidge Holt. Puesto que esta misión estaba planeada para ser la última y la que pusiera fin a las hostilidades en la Galaxia de una vez por todas, el Emperador eligió a veteranos del conflicto contra los separatistas, como también lo era el General Hurst Romodi, quien se puso al mando de las fuerzas terrestres. Por su grandes logros militares en la Reconquista del Borde Exterior, el Almirante Screed fue condecorado junto a Jan Dodonna. Esta operación captó la atención de gran parte de la ciudadanía galáctica. Las batallas de esta campaña se hicieron famosas rápidamente por ser especialmente cruentas. La población deseaba por fin la paz, ya que aunque oficialmente habían acabado las Guerras Clon la galaxia se veía todavía sumida en el caos de las batallas en las zonas exteriores de la misma. Las batallas de Ord Vaug, de Halm, de Pendaxa y de Ichtor tuvieron una gran repercusión. El almirante Holt murió y Romodi fue herido por los piratas Iska en Bryndar. Finalmente la flota de Screed derrotó a los piratas en la Batalla de Fanha Los que sobrevivieron siguieron a su líder Guun Cutlax al sector Atravis, donde se unieron a la flota separatista de Kendu Ultho, pero fueron derrotados al fin por el Imperio en la Batalla de Ogoth Tiir. Final de su carrera Tras la debacle de Roon, la posición de Screed en la jerarquía imperial se debilitó, aunque siguió ocupando el mando de almirante en la Marina Imperial, muchos Grandes moffs y Grandes almirantes les sobrepasaron en el favor del Emperador. Durante el 0 ABY, meses después de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte en la Batalla de Yavin, Screed estaba trabajando en la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial. Con la caída del Emperador en la Batalla de Endor, Screed se convirtió en uno de los Señores de la Guerra que se disputaban el control de los restos del Imperio. Durante una lucha de poder con el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj, murió ejecutado a manos de éste. Años más tarde, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el Gran Almirante Gilad Pellaeon preguntó si Screed seguía sirviendo en el Imperio. Su ayudante, Arien Yage, le recordó que había sido asesinado por Zsinj. Pellaeon recordó que siempre le había caído bien aquel hombre y que podría haberles servido de mucho en la guerra contra los invasores. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * *''Treasure of the Hidden Planet'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Droids'' toy line *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Almirantes y generales Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada de la República